Balance
category:Classic OtherSpace Logs Theater Once merely a sophisticated venue for the common dramatic spectacle, and later a burnt-out shell, this chamber has been rebuilt in the manner of a twenty-second century Ganymedean reading room -- a combination theatre and art gallery. In the center of the hall is a stage on a raised dias. An ornate chandelier hangs from the vaulted ceiling above the stage. Along the walls, spiraling ironwork stairwells lead up to balconies of varying heights. On each balcony are several straightback chairs. The walls themselves are arranged for optimal placement of artwork. The floor of the chamber is either cleared to allow more standing room or fill by one long row of chairs arranged in a spiral extending outward from the center stage. Keres steps to the side of the door, looking around. The set of her form betrays nervousness, though her expression is utterly untouched. She doesn't move to sit, but remains near the door, just tucked out of the way. Joshua Starlit sits in a chair near the entrance of the theater, tapping on a datapad Zaajika is sitting not far from Joshua Starlit, together with Caligan, Kas hovering nearby. Smoothing fliers, Brother Shepherd steps in. Jebediah quietly heads down the aisle, stopping to nod to guests as he walks. His tunic flaps a bit as he walks, extra cloth making a trail. He turns as he reaches the stage, then ascends the stairs. Joshua Starlit glances briefly at the Sivadian as he passes. Shepherd shuffles along on barefeet behind Jebediah. He tucks the fliers inside his tunic. A small puff of smoke preceedes a rather weathered looking man. The smoke smells of stale tobacco as the cigarette producing it hangs limply from Colt's lips. Upon entering, his eyes take very quick glances around the room before settling on the form near the door on the left. "Nice ass." He grumbles quietly to Keres, slowly sauntering towards her. Caligan remains nestled against Zaajika comfortably, his short furry legs now tucked under him, he notices the Sivadian and mentally beams to Kas, "Do you suppose that Sivadian is here about the hivers Kas?" Caligan starts tending to the fur on his hands in a playful manner. In groups of two and three, some grubby people begin to trickle in. They all move as close to the front and Brother Jebediah as they can. "Good eyes." Keres says, tone polite and respectful, and also quiet, "To see my ass when its not exactly on fullest display the way that I am standing." She wordlessly holds out a flier for the sermon towards him. As the people enters she watches. "Sivadian?" Zaajika asks curiously and looks with large eyes at Jebediah and his folowers. "Is he Sivadian? I couldn't tell. They all look the same to me, humans. Ungstiri, Lunites, Martians, Sivadians... I never could tell the difference." Colt reaches up to remove the cigarette from between his parched lips, thumb flicking the filter and sending a cascade of embers to the floor. With his other hand he retreives the offered flier, eyes roaming over its message as smoke blows across the page. "Don't let the age fool ya. I still got good eyes. Fixin' to eat?" Joshua Starlit keeps tapping away at his data pad. His eyes wander over the man and woman at the door, stopping briefly at the holster on Keres. Jebediah crosses the stage to the podium, brow furrowed in a thoughtfull expression. He turns to face the theater, eyes alight as he looks over the small crowd. When he speaks, its with a soft tenor, PA system working to broadcast it throughout the figure, "Good evening.", he starts, a trace of a Sivadian accent coloring his words, "I imagine you have come today for many reasons. Some of you are curious about this man who claims to know the truth. Some of you are skeptics with nothing better to do, and some of you are already among the faithful. I am not here to convert you to my way of thinking, to my beliefs, as it were. I am here to tell you of the truth, and to let you take from it what you will." He stands composed, grabbing the microphone from the podium and walking out from behind it, "I also will not speak to you from behind a podium. I have nothing to hide." Keres nods and looks to Jebediah. Her still expression reflects mild curiousity, "A sermon. That means he's going to talk about God, right?" She looks to Colt, and then back as Jebediah starts talking. She murmurs quietly, "I'm hungry, yes." Colt shakes his head, "Not entirely." The cigarette is then pulled free from his mouth's grasp and examined. The brand's label is all but gone as red hot ash threatens to consume the end of his tar stained fingers which hold this filterless narcotic. "...though I don't want to stick around and find out." Said as he looks up at the crowd gathered and then the 'preacher'. The cigarette is dropped to the ground and casually crushed from existence with the heel of a leather boot. "Let's go eat. Ain't got time for bullshit tonight." Zaajika stares at Jebediah with utter curiosity. She crosses one leg over the other, foot bobbing up and down restlessly and the leather of her outfit creaking slightly. "He's sort of handsome in that outfit, isn't he?" she whispers to nobody in particular. Kastaprulyi adds to Caligan's wish about the Ri'Kammi, "I saw a Hiver here who didn't look like it was trying to hurt anyone then." Keres nods again, casting a last look over both the people and the man. "He's given a lot of disclaimer." She comments, turning to start to leave. "Is that because he's going to try and hide something? Or because people /expect/ him to be trying to hide something?" Her voice is soft and she looks up beneath her lashes to Colt for the answer. Her boots give the softest thunking as she walks. Caligan stares out at the Sivadian, a naive, yet curious look. Caligan starts to play with Zaajika's hair as he talks, mentally suggesting, ~Hey Zaajika, is this the being who is to talk about the scary Hivers?~. Caligan rubs his his chin a bit, then looking up at Kas he mentally queries ~Well I suppose if this guy represents the Hivers, there is nothing to be afraid of Kas. He looks kind of like Linus anyways.~ Caligan smiles a bit, amused at the man in front of him. Jebediah paces the stage, eyes focusing on each of the crowd in turn as he speaks, "We come from different places, different races,", he stops at the center of the stage, "In some cases, different times. We've seen and done a variety of things, you and I.", he motions out toward the crowd, "Some of us tend bar, some of us keep the peace, some of us disrupt that peace. We are all in attendance here. We share a common thread, a common ground, despite this. Our beliefs are not so different, not really. There is a reason for this." Colt turns for the door as Keres passes before him. "Sheeeeyit, so many gods have been disprovin' that these days any quack with 'the way' has'ta give plenty of disclaimers or else be lynched." Zaajika's foot continue to bob up and down as she listens, fascinated. "Hmm... he doesn't appear to be all that dangerous, I agree." she whispers to Caligan and Kas. "But, they are sort of creepy with what they are doing in the Quarter Beneath." Keres's response is a thoughtful nod. She exits quickly. One of the women in the crowd, a short tubby one, shoots Colt and Keres a dark look when they leave. She mumbles to the tall man beside her, "Some people just don't have no decency or sense to not hear what Brother Jebediah has to say. It could save their souls." The tall, skinny guy nods mutely. Kastaprulyi comments, "The Centauran people who the Hivers made to hurt those on Sanctuary looked like regular Centauran people." "Gawd damned coots." Colt says on departure. "Gawd damn them all. Heh." And to this the man's form disappears from the doorway, another cigarette clearly assaulted out of its box as he goes. Colt walks out through the doors. Jebediah's voice raises, "God, The Lady, Nalia, Volir, they are all the same. We are living in interesting times, brothers and sisters, because the true forces of the universe have seen fit to reveal themselves to us." He sits on the stage, still looking out over the crowd, "I have heard many things in the past few months, seen more. What I know is that our very souls, our very lives are being decided as we speak here." Shepherd takes the fliers from his tunic and fidgets, smoothing them and straightening the stack. Joshua Starlit listens quietly, his face, impassive. Jebediah remains seated as he exclaims, "There is a battle being fought all around us, my friends. It has come out of the shadows as of late." He looks up toward the ceiling, "And we stand on hallowed ground, this station. It is where the first salvos were fired, the first sacrifices made.", his head lowers to look out at the crowd, "It is here that the battle for our souls began in ernest. I can not say where or when it will end, that was not given for me to know. It will be soon, however, very soon." Murmuring sweeps through the crowd, and there is some jostling as more people come in. They all seem bound and determined to sit, or stand if necessary, as close to the stage as possible. Zaajika frowns a little. "Actually... I don't think the Lady si the same as Nalia." she says uncertainly. "It's not how it works." she ponders furthermore. She shifts her seating, putting her leg down, instead beginning to tap her fingers against the armrest now, restlessly. Caligan looks up at his Captain and asks, "This man is funny Zaajika. I think he had a little too much Biru Tea.". Caligan rolls his shoulder a bit, letting out a few snorts. His attention span drawing thin. He starts to once again play with Zaajik'as hair, half paying attention to the man on stage. Joshua Starlit eyes glance briefly over the crowd. Shoots a quick glance at Caligan. Jebediah stands once more, "It is hard, I know, very hard to see past what we've been taught to believe." He begins to pace once more, "It is hard to break free from the trappings of society, the rigid beliefs that we have been given." He walks to the edge of the stage, voice rising once more, "But that is what we must do, brothers and sisters, if we are to survive this war. All that is good clashes with all that is evil, it matters not what names you put on it. The Centauran's paid the price first, when the evil struck unbidden. Only the noble sacrifice of the Ri Kammi stopped the evil from spreading further disease, further damage." "I'd like knowing if Hivers have explanations, that their being broken could have a pattern," Kas observes quietly from behind Zaajika and Caligan's seats. A few well dressed people who had been sitting in the back begin to move closer to the stage, looking kind of nervous. Zaajika glances around and notices that many are going closet to the stage. "Should we get closer?" she whispers and smiles excitedly. "In this crowd I could probably pi-" She abruptly stops herself before she says too much. "He does have a few points, doesn't he?" she says instead and bends her head so that Caligan can get better access to her hair. Jebediah stops dead, swaying at the edge of the stage, "The Nall and the Martians were spared a similar fate." He slowly turns his head, looking out over the crowd, "But only by another sacrifice." He backs away from the stage, one step, two, "Again, the Ri Kammi perform this sacrifice for us, sparing us from a galactic war that would have claimed billions of lives. Can anyone doubt this?" Joshua Starlit gives the barest hint of a smile and briefly glances at Zaa. Caligan looks up at Kas, his hands still entertained with Zaajika's hair, and asks, "What do you think Kas, do you think we should move closer and listen to his stories about disease and damamge?". A shout comes up from the crowd, "The truth can't be denied!" Zaajika looks quickly over to see who is shouting and she gets a bit carried away and shouts out too. "All will be as it will be! Everything changes!" Then she smiles contently and sits back. "Nah, let's stay here for a little while longer." Kastaprulyi replies, "Here is good for listening to words... Do you guess listening to the feelings would be good?" Jebediah nods from his position on the stage, "This is the spirit of the truth. Yet, I know we doubt what is in front of us, what we can see. This is the crutch of the truth, to ever be denied by those who can not see it." Joshua Starlit mutters "Take car Zaa, if that mob goes after you I /won't/ be able to stop them." "Tell 'em! Show 'em!" calls someone else. The well dressed people have taken seats instead of joining the standing group around the stage. Zaajika gives Joshua a puzzled look, before she looks back to the stage. Wisely she does not shout out another time, but mumbles to those nearby. "Actually, you can't be sure of anything, especially not about the future. All will be as it will be, but what will be is not decided." Jebediah continues on, "This is so.", he nods, "And we have been shown, have we not?" Kastaprulyi comments, "Jebediah is saying a lot of words I understand, not a lot of meanings I understand." The call goes up of, "Yeah! Twice! La Terre and Val Shohob!" Jebediah holds up two fingers, "Twice now, we have been shown." He begins to pace once more, "Yet still, we deny it in our hearts. Why?" He doesn't wait for an answer, "Becuase we do not wish it, because we are uncertain. The Great Battle wages around us but we prefer to remain ignorant of it." He points to a person in the crowd, an unkempt woman with dirty blond hair, "Is the outcome decided already?" "Kas - I sort of have the same feeling, almost." Zaajika comments and continues to stare at Jebediah, sort of transfixed. The woman, who has a good pair of lungs for someone so thin, yells back, "Nah! It ain't over; it ain't done! Won't be done till the truth is known and heard good!" Joshua Starlit eyes flick between the crowd and the shadows between them. He cocks his head slightly and returns his gaze to Jebediah. Kastaprulyi mentions thoughtfully, "That can happen when the speaker's talking with people who aren't the expected listeners. On purpose, telling the meaning at the end of lots of words can be interesting." Jebediah lapses into a sort of reverie for a few minutes. When he speaks again, its softly, "The truth must be known, must be spread." He points to another member of the crowd, a young man dressed in a sharp suit, "And if the truth is denied, then what?" Zaajika stares at Kas. "Kas - I understand your words most of the time too, but not always the meaning." she says a bit miserably, before she sighs, and refocuses on Jebediah. Absentmindedly she begins scratching Caligan behind the ear. "The truth changes all the time though." she points out rather loudly. Caligan tugs a bit on Zaajika's hair, looking at her intently he comments inquisitvely, "You shouldn't listen to this man Zaajika, he is obviously a drunken comedian putting on a show. If he was some sort of preacher, who gives him the right to speak of such things with amazing assurance, while the rest of us wallow in question?" Caligan again fiddles with Zaajik's hair, this time paying no attention to the man on stage. The man's reply is simple, "We're screwed." Jebediah nods, "To put is simply, yes, we're screwed." He raises one hand, "It does not have to be this way, though. Who among you thinks that we are helpless?", his voice begins to rise, Kastaprulyi drifts to the side a bit, away from Zaajika's emotion. "What's he speaking about?" Kas inquires. "Not me." "Nah." come the various replies. "Powerless?", it rises more, "Without hope?", it reaches a crescendo. Joshua Starlit nods and says very quietly, "Power comes with faith. Unfortunately it also comes with madness." Again, the replies are negative, "No!" "Like hell!" Zaajika squirms uncomfortably. "This is strange." she mumbles. "They're all listening to this like it's the truth. I don't think..." she begins but quietens and listens instead.. Joshua Starlit glances around the crowd again, his jaw tightening slightly, locking his gaze on Jeb for the moment. Zaajika whispers a reply to Kas. "I think he's talking about how they're screwed and that they should all have faith." Kastaprulyi asks in reply, "By what, about what?" Zaajika sits in the back of the theater together with Kas and Caligan, listening to Jebediah. Joshua Starlit is sitting by the entrance, a raptor's gaze locked on Jebediah. Jebediah says, "Then, I leave you with this tonight.", his voice softens again, "Show the universe that you still have hope, still have a small bit of power. When you see an old woman, struggling with her burden, help. When you see a man down on his luck, share your hope with him. When you walk among those that are powerless to help themselves, share your power." He returns to edge of the stage, speaking soberly now, "It is by our deeds that we can change things. It is by our actions that we are known. If you take anything from tonight's sermon, take that." A stagelight catches his face, reflecting off a bit of moisture in his eye. Anatole makes his way into the theatre with the sort of aimless step common to those with no particular place to go, eyes scanning lightly over the assembly. Kastaprulyi naturally draws his attention first from his floating position. He lifts a hand to wave lightly at the being, before his eyes settle on Zaajika finally, and he moves towards her with a cheerful if slightly down-toned burst of their native tongue. He says, "Sarie'a janeiU L'lannei ces'Edien Aroosae" Caligan now looking at the Sivadian intently, curiously examining his features while taking in his words. Caligan look over to Zaajika and says, "I suppose he has some good things to say, but perhaps he is a bit blinded by his faith. Caligan shurgs a bit and continues playing with her hair. The crowd packed around the stage is soberly silent a few minutes before erupting into clapping and cheering. "Hello," Kas replies, sending a feeling of greeting to Anatole. Zaajika joins in on the clapping and cheering, that being a part she's very good at. She turns around when hearing Timonese and gasps in delight when seeing Anatole. "Anatole!" she exclaims in a loud whisper. Kastaprulyi replies to Caligan, adding telepathy to keep it from being drowned out by the crowd, "Maybe that one meant that the Hivers figured out that they should help people, after the ones infecting Centauran people got blown up." Jebediah stays seated as he beams, "Thank you. I only carry the word, though, brothers and sisters. It is for you to go out and demonstrate it. Good night.", he pushes himself up to a standing positon, heading for the podium, microphone held limply at his side. The mass around the stage begin to leave, moving in a fairly orderly fashion. They talk quietly among themselves. Anatole laughs, and moves up behind Zaajika, leaning down to wrap her in a big hug if she's still seated, and kiss her cheek lightly. A glance down the nearby and rather obvious cleavage causes his cheeks to tint a bit magenta, but he teases her anyway. Caligan nods to Kas, a dumb smile wrapped around his snout "You could be right Kas, helping people doesn't seem like such a bad idea after all..." Caligan mentally repeats his vocal display and lets his legs dangle over the hair. Zaajika stands up, seeing that the crowd is leaving, and she gives Anatole a tight and warm hug. she says casually. she adds cheerfully. She looks around, and suggests: "Maybe we should also leave?" Kastaprulyi drifts over the back of the seat next to Caligan and rises a bit, seeming to watch the crowd intently. Joshua Starlit shakes his head, giving his datapad a final tap, and begins scanning the crowd. Anatole blinks surprisedly, and adds in an extra hug. He grins a little. Jebediah replaces the microphone, then hastens down the stairs to mingle with the departing crowd. Shepherd follows after Jebediah, fiddling with the fliers. Caligan stands up with the rest of crowd, letting out a minor snort for sirupting his comfrotable position. Caligan peers up at the male Timonae cheerfully and exclaims, "Hi Mr. Annatolee, I'm Caligan.". Caligan mentally asks Zaajika, ~You did call him by Anatole right Zaaj?~. Caligan adjusts his tunic and stretches his legs a bit. Volanta arrives from Service/Defense Quarter . Zaajika nods at Caligan. "Indeed - this is my friend Anatole." she comments. She gets distracted as Jebediah comes closer and she looks curiously on him, and lifts a hand in a sort of greeting. Joshua Starlit is sitting by the entrance watching the crowd. In a clutch of people, Jebediah talks animatedly. He returns Zaajika's hand wave, beaming a wide grin in her direction before going back to talking with the crowd. Kastaprulyi slips behind the Castori's shoulder and inquires, "Do you want to talk with Jebediah?" Anatole offers the Castori a cheerful grin, and nods. "Pleased meet, Caligan." A shift back into Timonese, and he queries Zaajika with the same cheerfulness despite her distraction. Volanta enters the room surrounded by a dim field of greenish light. The Vollistan carries a covered cup, with the Glimmercoat Cafe label, into the theater. He moves towards the nearest seat without much of a look around the room. Shepherd is standing behind Jebediah, smoothing fliers. Caligan smiles at the Timonae's merry demeanor and wraps his furry arms around the being's waist with glee. After loosening himself form the being, he inquires "Did you meet Zaajika on an adventure?". Caligan looks up at the Timonae with curiosity, his snout a bit wrinkled in delight. Caligan mentally suggests to Kas ~You really should come meet this here Timonae Kas, he is a very nice being!~ Joshua Starlit is sitting by the entrance observing the crowd. Toawa enters the theater, floating silently. Anatole is near Zaajika, with Caligan nearby and Kast over the Castori's shoulder. Volanta has only just entered the room, and the preacher and his specialist are working the crowd. Zaajika answers Anatole simply, in Timonese. "Come on, I want to talk to Jebediah a little..." Zaajika suggests and begins moving for the crowd. Toawa thinks to Kas, ~Greetings. I see those two.. humanoids that caused the ruckus in the bar a week ago have returned. What is going on?~ One of the group crowding Jebediah asks, "Where should we start helping?" "We already met," Kas replies to the Castori. Kastaprulyi asks of the adult Centauran, ~Which of those who did that?~ Jebediah spreads his arms, "The opportunity is everywhere, brother. You only have to look for it." Anatole chuckles at the Castori and nods. "Something like." At Zaajika's words, he quicksteps to pace along at her side, offering his arm in gentlemanly fashion. Toawa mentally indicates Jebadiah to Kas. ~There was a disturbance between he and Rytorth, if memory serves.~ Another one asks, "What'll happen next?" ~That one wasn't bothering people much today,~ Kas explains helpfully. ~We were here for listening to a speech by that one.~ Jebediah nods, "That is a very good question, but one which I do not know the answer too." He points at the woman, "It depends on you.", then another of the crowd, "And you." He points again, "And you. The outcome is not set in stone, brothers and sisters, remember that." Toawa replies, ~Not today.. About a week ago.~ Volanta settles into a chair, stretching his legs out in front of him as he pops the top off of his cup and sips whatever's inside. A few flickers of orange appear around him when he does. The Light Singer first looks to the door, slowly moving his gaze from right to left across the room. Zaajika takes Anatole's arm thankfully and stops at the fringe of the crowd, listening to Jebediah. she comments in Timonese. The second 'and you' asks, "Who are you anyway? And what's that idiot doing with those papers?" Kastaprulyi agrees, ~Probably audience is what's different, then, now.~ Jebediah looks over at 'and you' number two and says, "I am a simple pilgrim, brother. The truth was shared with me, now I share it with you. Nothing more." Caligan hobbles along behind the two Timonae excitedly. He looks at Jebediah with animosity and continues towards the man behind Zaajika. Caligan mentally asks Kas while toddling along, ~Hey Kas, we are going to meet the preacher, you should talk to him too, it might be exciting!~ The number two 'and you' shoulders his way out of the crowd and leaves the theater. Another on looker asks, "What's the point? We can't do anything about it. I saw that Qua get tossed." Anatole nods thoughtfully, lifting a silver eyebrow with shrewd curiousity. Joshua Starlit is sitting quietly observing. Toawa comes closer to the crowd. There is a faint feeling of curiosity to the non-gifted, but those telepathic can sense a line of thought suggesting that it is studying the mental states of the group, and particularly the preacher and his flock. Kastaprulyi slips after Caligan to watch as well. ~I'd like meeting again.~ Zaajika looks a bit disappointed that Anatole must leave, but she is intrigued by Jebediah. "Excuse me..." she asks carefully. "What *is* the truth to you?" she asks of Jebediah. Jebediah watches the man depart, "That is not true, brother. What you can do may not be visibly effective. I equate it with a drop of water in a cup. One seems like nothing, but over time, a constant drip will fill the cup." He turns to Zaajika, "The truth is simple, sister. There are forces that control our lives, powerful ones. They are, however, not beyond our influences, if we wish it." Joshua Starlit cocks his head slightly as he watches the interchange between Zaa and Jebediah, and at Jeb's answer his jaw tightens slightly. Volanta's continues to sip at his cup little by little, attention seeming to settle on the Centaurans. His luminescence flickers with purple before settling into a plain green. Zaajika tilts her head and regards Jebediah curiously. "You want to influence the Hivers then?" she asks straightforwardly. "I think they have other things to do than to help you, actually." Caligan replies mentally to Kas, ~Perhaps you will learn something Kas!~ Caligan runs ahead to greet the preacher with an excited look, asking aloud "Hello Mr.Preacher sir, could you tell me about the forces? Do you think the forces would like to have tea with us sometime? I mean, the forces seem like a busy collective, but perhaps they would like to come and taste some of Cedrin's food." Caligan hops a bit, letting out a short snort as he finishes. Toawa thinks to Kas, ~Interesting.. Though I have heard few specifics, this does remind me of several types of groups found throught humanoid history.~ Shepherd blinks a few times at Caligan and goes so far as to quit arranging the fliers. Jebediah says, "I think you may be wrong, sister. What they do now is perform the ultimate sacrifice for us. It is up to us to help ourselves and deny that which is dark within us." He looks down to the Castori, again grinning, "I doubt if you are serious, little brother. Sarcasm does not befit you." Kastaprulyi slips unhurriedly but with emanation of curiosity through the crowd, moving closer to Jebediah. ~What were they good for?~ Kas asks of the adult Centauran. Zaajika is puzzled. "Sister? I'm not your sister, really." she tells Jebediah and gives him one of those 'you're strange'- looks. "Anyway, the Hivers are very nice and all, and sure they seem to be saving the universe and all that, but that's just because the Lady is smiling on them, and that's why they succeed. It's quite simple. The Lady has smiled on the Hivers and frowned on the Kamir." Toawa replies to Kas, ~It is difficult to say. Many ultimately proved to be quite destructive. There was an occasional one that lasted and matured, however.~ Joshua Starlit mutters, "He is striking lightning. I wonder if his friends will survive the thunder." Jebediah shrugs, "In a very real way, you are my sister. We share much in common, wether you see it or not." His face still holds a beatific smile, "A Nall would tell you that Nalia is with the Hivers, a Vollistan might suggest that Volir is. Most humans would say that God is on the Hiver's side. You seem quite convinced, yourself, of The Lady. We are all one, sister, we live, we breath, we act. Do you think this is a coincidence? I do not." Caligan frowns a bit at the preacher, grabbing a hold of Zaajika's hand, the Castori says "Zaajika, this man is not that great, I think we should go back to the ship and play a game or something." Caligan obviously unpleased with the preacher's bemusing words. Joshua Starlit is sitting by the entrance, watching the crowd around the preacher closely. Shepherd says, "Piddling your time away with games is hardly what should be done." Zaajika smiles back at Jebediah. "Okay, if you think so. I don't really care, actually. I just do what I want and sort of live from day to day anyway. No point in planning ahead too much." she explains. "And I think we are the same too, but different." she adds helpfully. She looks down at Caligan, and nods. "Yes... let's go." Once more she smiles at Jebediah. "Thank you for answering my questions. It was interesting." Volanta peers down into his cup for a few moments, lips forming a brief frown. The Light Singer himself stands slowly, straightening his clothing with his free hand before turning towards the door in silence. Kastaprulyi slips around Zaajika and mentions, "I don't know how to repair the Hivers, if they're still broken, keep them acting right if they're not..." Caligan smiles at Zaajika, and mutters as he heads for the exit, "He didn't even bother to mention the Great Dreamer.". Caligan huffs a bit and takes hold of Zaajika's hand as he heads for the exit. WindSong enters the shadows of the theater like the whisper. He leans against the side of the wall next to the door and lets his blue eyes glitter out of the darkness at the preacher. Joshua Starlit notices Windsong at the door, glances briefly at him, nods, and returns his gaze to the preacher. Jebediah nods as Zaajika leaves, "The Lady smile on you, sister. All is as it should be." WindSong nods to the fellow Qua slowly, brow furrowed. He looks back to the preacher, staying hidden by the door. Zaajika follows with Caligan, nodding and smiling at those she knows and answering Kas on the way. "Kas, I don't think anyone know but themselves. We're going back to the Princess now... you stay and talk with your friends if you wish. We won't be going anywhere with the princess tonight." Toawa continues thinking for a time. After a while, it adds, mentally, ~I will need to study this further to see if there are any paralells that I can make a distinction with.~ Kastaprulyi remains floating near Jebediah, high enough to look over the shoulder of those close by. ~Figuring out parallels, differences is good...~ Kas agrees with Toawa. ~What did those groups help with, do good in?~ Toawa replies, ~Well, those that ultimately stood the test of time tended to allow for stress relief by either convincing people that they had no control over that which they had no control over, and thus not worry about it. Others promised rewards for following the belief system. Of course, this was ofter after many centuries or even millenia of development.~ WindSong steps from the shadows and draws alongside Joshua, arms folded. He whispers to him, "What's going on?" Scratching her head, a woman asks Jebediah, "How come the Hivers can't do it alone?" Joshua Starlit whispers back to Windsong, his jaw tightening, "A religious gathering of sorts." Just a slight movement of eyes to the preacher, then WindSong looks back to Starlit. "Hm. I think I've heard this guy before. Is he convincing?" Jebediah says, "That is the way things are, sister. The Hivers are equal to their enemy, no, our enemy. The more we do, the more we can tip the balance in their favor. It is a way to honor their sacrifice." "And we help by helping others?" asks the woman. Jebediah nods, "Yes we do, sister." Joshua Starlit a wry smile crosses his lips just briefly as he nods and says almost inaudibly "May the Great Spirit protect us." WindSong grunts and breathes deeply, "Indeed." Kastaprulyi glides about the preacher to a different angle, and asks the adult Centauran silently, ~Do you guess this one can help with stress relief?~ "How does that help them?" asks the woman. Joshua Starlit says, "hino Dekanwada nagumswasuck Ga-Oh Dekanwada sakehanska hino Ohdows Ga-Oh Ga-Oh Gohone Chenoo Dekanwada" Jebediah holds out both hands, level, "The universe is at balance. When we do evil deeds,", he lowers his left hand, "the balance tips that way. When we do good deeds,", he lowers the right while raising the left, "We tip the balance in the other direction. The outcome of this battle depends on us, whether it is seen or not. That is the simple truth." Toawa replies, ~It is hard to say. It usually takes centuries for these groups to properly mature, and even the good ones often caused damage on the way.~ WindSong closes his eyes tightly. In Navajo he whispers, "How would they do that, brother?" Jebediah says, "Because it is time, brother. The final battle has begun, it is now that we must act." Kastaprulyi queries, ~Do you know ways for our helping speed up the maturing?~ Toawa replies, ~Such attempts in hisroty have often resulted in a dramatic failure. Almost none of the groups that tried succeeded, and those that did took much longer. There are too many variables involved.~ Joshua Starlit whispers back in Windosong in Navajo, "It is in the sense that he makes, it attracts people. By giving themselves over to the hivers. They empower themselves by becoming slaves to another. Simple power transference. But without freedom of action the spirit becomes chained. Eventually they will do things because the Hivers want them to. Not because it is the right thing to do." "What happens after that?" asks the woman again. WindSong just nods and runs a hand through his hair. He sighs and shakes his head. Jebediah says, "Sister, what happens then is out of our hands. We go on, or we are destroyed, there is no middle ground." ~People will figure out what's useful eventually,~ the little Centauran comments. ~Have Hivers maybe re-learned being helpful to people, since the ones infecting Centaurans got blown up?~ The woman sighs. "Oh. I guess. Oh." Joshua Starlit glances at Windsong, and says quietly in Navajo, "Our people shoudl know about this. He is striking lightning among the disaffected. We may get caught in the thunder." Toawa responds, ~They generally do. We may be very old by that time. Unfortunately, it's the present I'm concerned about. These kinds of things often have a very high mortality rate, in both senses.~ WindSong says, "sunka-wakan Chenoo oneida Ga-Oh wakan Cetan nagumswasuck oneida oneida sunka-wakan Wicasa Ohdows wakan Gohone Gohone wakan sakehanska nagumswasuck Ohdows Atotarho adekagagwaa" Joshua Starlit nods, and says in navajo "Good. Has she and Chief Windchaser given any thought to the matter?" WindSong shakes his head, and says in Navajo, "I do not know. I have not seen Stargazer since then. What do you think we can do, brother?" Kastaprulyi asks, continuing around behind Shepherd, ~Do you have ideas for safety?~ The woman says, "So, you're not saying everything will be all better after this even if we do win? We just won't be dead?" Jebediah nods, "Such is the truth, sister. I will not lie to you." Jebediah melds into the crowd. Joshua Starlit cocks his head slightly, and says in navajo "I am not sure yet. But the great Spirit will us a path. Perhaps, we may have some unusual allies to help us. "Freedom" is the word written on the sacred walls of Vollista. But what I do know is that those powers from Timon Kora, respect, if not fear this man." nodding to the preacher.